Captive
by zuko'smistress01
Summary: This a Zutara story. When Katara is taken to to the Firenation as a war prize after Aang's death at the North Pole how will she cope. Will she ever escape?
1. capture and defeat

**Hi this is Zukomistress01. Just so I won't go to jail- I DON'T OWN AVATAR, NEVER DID. Pleez read&review This is my first story so pleez be nice. Im at your mercy ;)**

Katara pov

Of all the places to get chase by Zuko, why did it have to be the North Pole? Is he stupid or something? To challenge me on my turf, on a full moon is suicide. I throw a powerful water whip at him. He fell to the ground with a spine tingling crunch. Before he could get up I incased him in an ice sphere. Through the ice I heard him shout," You little peasant, you found a teacher." I just simply smirk at his comment.

Zuko pov

Even though it was blurry I could tell she was smirking. I'm determined to wipe that smirk of her little face. I heat my body temperature and burst through the ice sphere and immediately shot fire balls at her. She dodged it quite gracefully. While she was busy dodging the fire balls, I shot fire at the young avatar behind her.

Katara pov

I saw the fire ball aiming for Aang but I couldn't get there in time. Aang body started going up in flame. No, it can end, not like this. That S.O.B. took a cheap shot. I tried to put out the flames but I couldn't help Aang and dodge Zuko at the same time. Tear ran down my face as I witnessed Aang body turn to ash. I went completely numb. Then I heard laughing in the background. At that moment I felt a rush of rage overcome me. I turn back to Zuko and throw everything I had at him. We fought until the sun peak over the horizon. As the sun came up I just broke down and cried.

Zuko pov

As I saw the once strong and brave water peasant break down and cry. My heart felt for her. She was a worthy opponent and to see her so weak was scary. I feel bad about making her cry but my honor mean a lot more to me then some peasant's feeling. She'll get over it eventually. In the mean time she can be useful, perhaps a present for my father. While she grieved for her dead friend I tied her up and dragged her away from the body. She didn't seem to notice until she could no longer her friend's remains. When we far from the oasis she began to put up a struggle.

Katara pov

It wasn't until I couldn't Aang's ashes that I realize where I was going. I tried to stand but found was tied up and was being dragged off somewhere. I look around to see where I was and I saw an iron ship in the distance. I started panicking and struggled to break free. Who ever was dragging me stop short. I tried to inch away like a worm but two strong hands pulled me back, I came face to face with Zuko. "Stop moving or you'll end up like the Avatar," he said. "I don't care, it's better than being on a ship with you. Your nothing but a coward," I retort back and I spat in his eye. Suddenly a wave of pain shot across my cheek. He grab me firmly and said, " Well this "coward" is about to be your prince." "You will NEVER be my prince. I hope you burn in hell." "Trust me I was born in hell and this time I going back home with a little present." My heart started racing, I hope he didn't mean what I think he meant. Curious of the situation I asked him. "What do you meant _present_?"

Zuko pov

I continued to drag her to the near by ship. I know she can't be that naive. Or can she? Maybe the water tribe doesn't have these things. Sad place I'm amazed they even have a population. I asked her, "Do you really what me to explain what I mean?" She simple nodded with a slight hint of fear in her eye. "Very well, you asked for it. When we get to the fire nation you'll be a concubine for my father, my younger brother or me." "What?"She screamed. "You heard me and when we get there you don't have a voice in the matter of your fate. Also as a heads up, if I am your master, I will not take it easy on you no matter what." "You sadistic freak. You're crazy" "You don't know how crazy I can be,_ Katara."_ "You know my name?" I just ignore her question and brought her on the ship. She kicked and screamed as I made my way to my quarters.

Katara pov

We went down dark halls. I tried to remember our route so that I can escape at night but it got harder the farther we went. I got scared and panicked. I kick and scream, trying to get free. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my butt and then I blacked out.

Two days later.

Zuko pov

It has been two days since the water bender. I mean Katara has been out. That's a nice name. Katara. I don't know why I like calling peasant. Anyway she finally showed sign's of being alive after she blackout. When she was sleep she looks so peaceful. I wonder how old she is, she looks about 15. When she wakes up I'll ask her.

Katara pov

I turn onto my side and was greeted by sun rays. I slow opened my eyes to see where I was. I sat up and I immediately saw Zuko's face. That arrogant brat, taking people against their will. I hate him. "Finally, you're awake," he said. "Where am I?" " You're on my ship."" I know that I mean _where_ on _your_ ship?" "In my bedroom." "What, why? What did you do to me?" I look at my body in fear that he had rape me. "One you're in my room because there isn't any more room I can put you in and I wanted to keep an eye on you in case you tried to escape. Also I didn't take advantage of you if that's what you think. I maybe many things but I am not a rapist." Yeah right, what else is he going to say?

Zuko pov

She gave me this look. A look of anger and disbelief. "What you don't trust me?" "No!" "Why?" "Why do you think?" "You're a paranoid girl that really has nothing to be afraid of." "I have nothing to be afraid of? I going to the worst place in the world, with the most evil person in the world and is about to be a sex salve. O h yeah I really don't have any thing to worry about." "No. You should be proud that that the men of the royal family would consider you for such an honor." "How dare you? I will never give up my virginity with out and fight. Never." "I didn't expect you to. I am prepared to take you by force but then again I might not be your master." " Look you arrogant spoil-brat, I am not going to be anyone's pet so get that out of your mind right now and two I would never let myself be deflower by any fire nation scum and let them live, royalty or not. How dare you, I grabbed her by her collar. I should take your innocence right now. You wouldn't dare. You really think so? Yes. You couldn't be more wrong. I grabbed her dress and burned it off of her body. She tried to cover herself up with her hands and looked frantically for something to cover herself better. I had to admit that she did look good for a fourteen year old. I mean can you blame me for looking. I have been stuck on a ship with 30 men (no homo) with no woman contact and I am sixteen. I am lucky that I still like girls. Now that the Avatar is dead I can focus on teenage things.

The door burst open. Uncle Iroh stood in the doorway.

Iroh- Prince Zuko we're about to--- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Zuko why is this young lady half naked? I handed the young lady my robe. She seems like a very nice young lady. She was also pretty cute but I mustn't think like this, as old as I am but it has been so long since have seen another woman beside my beloved wife, who has now past. Even though we have been deprived of a female's presence for so long this is still no way to treat a woman even if she is a prisoner. I am very disappointed with Zuko. I came to tell you Prince Zuko that we will dock in the Fire nation capitol within a day. I was going to wait until later but I am glad I didn't or who knows what would have happened. How could you dishonor this woman and yourself like this? To force your self on a female, how could you. Uncle I wasn't going to do anything it was to teach her a lesson and she is a prisoner she get no special treatment. But she is still a lady, prisoner or not and should be treated with respect. And you were going to teach her what lesson? Uncle, this really not important right now. Nothing is going to happen now please leave us. Okay but Ill be back so don't try anything. Now where was I? Oh right I was going to teach u a lesson. I stepped closer to her. She started to back up, she back up so much that she had stumbled on to the bed. A slight smile played on my face as I looked upon her spray across my bed. Stay away from me, you pervert. Who are you to boss me around; I'm the prince of the fire nation. That may be true but you're not my prince, and you never will be. Believe what you wish but it doesn't change the fact that you'll be part of the fire nation for the rest of your life. I capture her on the bed. And who knows, you might even mother fire nation child, I stated as I touched her stomach.

Katara pov

Get your filthy hands off of me! I tried to smack his hand away from me but he caught it in mid air. Now that no way to treat your future lover. I'm not afraid of you. You really shouldn't have said that. I was about to slap him when he- he kissed me. I can't believe this dirty good- for- nothing prince is kissing me. Surprisingly he is a good kisser. I haven't really kissed anyone before so I can't really compare him to anyone else. Sure I've kissed Aang before but that doesn't really count the boy was 12 years what could he possibly know about kissing, he was a monk for La's sake. But this- this kiss had a spark to it. Maybe it's because he's fire bender but whatever it is and I can't believe I'm about to say this- I want more! I lean into the kiss with passion of my own. Just as I deepen the kiss he separates us suddenly. So the water tribe peasant likes fire nation tongue. Oh wow you think you're the shit because I lean into the kiss big whoop. Ok, so tell how you feel if I did this.

Zuko pov

I bent down to her neck n started to kiss, suck, and bite her. Half surprised and half pleased when I hear a moan escape from her lips. I went to her ear and whispered- Do you want more?

Katara pov

I can't believe this is happening. Why did this have to happen to me? The funny thing is, I want more, a lot more. But I can't tell him that, what I'm going to tell him? Maybe I do, why? Because if you did then I would have to this, I felt his hand leave my face and head south. I look at him with surprise. You wouldn't dare. Oh really? His hand slowly traveled down my hip and around my stomach and hooked his hand on the rim of my underwear. I looked at him questionably. He removed his hand for a moment. I thought he wasn't going to do anything until I felt a heated hand between my legs.

Zuko pov

I placed my hand between her legs, on her sensitive area and heated up my hand. She gasped and then moaned as she got use to the sensation. As she adjusted to the feeling I slowly rubbed my hand up and down her now very wet sex. Her moan got louder on longer as I rubbed her and placed kissed on her neck and breast. I licked the space between her breasts as moaned my name. It sounds sweet that it drove me over the edge. Zuko we have to stop. Not until you say that I'm your prince. Never! Suit yourself then.

Katara pov

He slowly started to bite my neck. It felt so good. Then I felt a finger caress my most sensitive area. I couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure. Then his finger got warmer as he started to enter me.

Zuko pov

She was very wet and tight. I could tell she was a virgin. Just to tease her I moved my finger around her walls. As I did this the bulge in my pants was increasingly getting harder to deal with. If I didn't take her right then and there I would explode. Her moans were so intoxicating that I had to stop and get some air. I suddenly pulled my finger out and got off of the bed.

Katara pov

I whimper from the loss of warmth his finger brought. There was no way he was getting away with making me horny and hot finishing the job. I rush over to him, grabbed him fiercely and crashed my lips to his. I lead him back to the bed and forced him onto it. I started to kiss and bite his neck as my hands roam his body. He had a very well toned body from what I can feel through his shirt. I got bolder and my hand lightly brushed against his prominent erection.

Zuko pov

Her touch drove me crazy. If I did not take her now I will loose my mind. I flipped us over and ripped away her underwear. I took her supply breast into my mouth and gently lick and suck her harden nipple. She arch her back in satisfaction. I kissed her belly as I went down to my destination. I came to a little patch of light brown curls that cover her private. I smelt her sweet arousal as I lick her clit. I lick her folds as inserted my finger back into her. I finger fuked her and suck on her clit as she yells my name. I take out my finger again and tongue fuk her. My tongue thrusts faster as she rides my face. I spread her farther apart to go deeper into her. Ah! Zuko I can't take it I gonna explode. I heard her shout as she came.

Katara pov

O.M.G was all I could think at that point. That was the most amazing thing I ever had. I looked down to see Zuko licking up what was left of my orgasm. Then he stood up and that's when I saw a big bulge in his training pants. He climbed back on top of me and whispered. Now, am I that bad?. I shook my. Do you want more? I just nodded because of my lost for words. Very well.

Zuko pov

I get off of her to take off my pants and underwear. My finally free erection stood long and pride as she stare at it in disbelief. Do you want to touch it? She shook her head shyly. I accepted her answer and nested my self between her legs. I rubbed my cock up and down her entrance just to tease her. This may hurt a little bit but it will pass. In one swift motion I filled her with my whole 8 inches I pause to let her get used to but after a minute I started to slowly move in and out of her. She was incredible tight. When she felt more comfortable and relaxed my thrusts became faster. The faster I went the more she yelled in pleasure. She started to meet me thrust for thrust. She wrapped her legs around my waist allowing my to go deeper. As I came she some how flip us over and we now on top. At first she move unsurely up and down my cock but as we continued she rode me faster as screamed out each other's name. We were in ecstasy I groped her firm, soft ass as she left a trail of hickies on my neck. I liked being in control so I bent her over the edge of my bed and pound into her tight, wet pussy while moaned and screamed my name. We went on for hours, in every position. I think 69 was my favorite. Her pussy was so sweet and delicious. For a water peasant she was the best lover I have had in years. After hit our climate for the tenth time we finally passed out from exhaustion


	2. The Firenation

Zuko pov

It was the next day, I think. What happen the night before with Katara was so spectacular that I forgot what time period I was in. She was so good especially for a virgin. I would-_ knock knock-_ughhhh who could this be, please don't let it be Uncle. " WHO IS IT?" " Prince Zuko it is Captain Lee, we are in the FireNation, your Uncle has requested that you and the waterbender meet him at the dock" " OK" I turn over to wake up my peaceful waterbender. I move her chocolate colored hair and whispered in her ear," Wake my little water bender." She stirs and yawns softly. Looking at me with sleepy eye she says," good-morning my prince. " We are in the FireNation, get ready so we can look presentable for the Firelord"

Katara pov

My eyes shot open. " What, NO! I am not going to meet the Firelord. And what am I going to where, you burned my dress?" " How dare you defy me I am your prince and lover and you are in my country so you do as I SAY!"" Just because I give myself to you does not mean you own me, Zuko." " That's Prince Zuko to you, now get dress." With he walk out. What am I going to wear? _a knock at the door. _A guard walks in and hands me a red dress and says" Put this on" I look at the dress, it is slanted at the neck with one shoulder strap. It look like it is about knee length. I wash and got dress, before I could even finish pitting on my other shoe I was hauled out of the room in hand cuffs. In a flash we were apporoach huge gold doors leadingt to the Firelord.

Zuko pov

Ican't believe that I'm finally coming home after two years. I wonder if father will welcome me back as the "Crown Prince". I hope Sasuke crooked and was the only child. I can't stand that boy. I wonder what will happen to Katara. I really do like her but what if father or Sasuke desire her as well.

INTRODUCING ZUKO THE CROWN PRINCE OF THE FIRENATION. All Hail Zuko!!!!

Zuko pov

I came out to greet the crowd. It felt good to have people worship me again. I soon leave the crowd and head to the Firelord's chambers with my "war prize". The whole entire time I tried to avoid spiteful stares from Katara. I feel bad for her but I had to regain my honor. We reach my father's chamber and was greet at the sight of his regal stature sitting in on the throne. He look at me half pleased and half disgusted. My brother could have cared less. Suddenly behind me hear loud screaming and obsenceities and every turn to the feisty waterbender trying to flee. My father and brother suddenly got glint of lust in eyes as they twist and turn against the guards. Much too my fear and dislike they wanted her and knowing them they will do anything to get her.


	3. Defiance

Firelord Oazi pov

"Well, well, well what do we have here. It seems we have a beautiful water lily in our mists." I move closer to the delicate being. Seeing the fear and disgust in her eyes made me want to laugh and yet stir a fire within me that I haven't felt since before my beloved wife left. I will enjoy this conquest very much.

Sasuke pov

"Well let's inspect this water lily shall we. I moved closer along side my father. I held out my hand to touch her creamy dark skin. Suddenly she turn away quickly and attempted to bit me. "She more like a treacherous serpent.

Zuko pov

I couldn't help but wanted to laugh at Katara's actions. "Not much of a snake charmer are you?" I smirk when he got red in the face and reply, " Why don't you have her then?" " I already have," I simply replied. I love the expression on the faces of my brother and father when I told them that I had taken this girl's virginity. I was happy until I heard her curse me out.

Katara pov

How dare that S.O.B. disrespect me like that. I can't believe him, if I wasn't restained I would beat his ass. I called him everything but the child of God. Then I heard the guard shout," You will show the royal family respect." " I'm showing them all the respect they deserve, NONE! Surprisingly I broke free. In the moment of my glory I gather all the water I could find and attacked everyone that tried to foil my escape. I was winning, then I came up against the royal family. I known right there I had lost the fight. The last thing saw was bright orange before I awoke in an extravagant room the color blood.

Oazi pov

Now that the waterbending wench is awake I will exact my revenge and have fun on the way!!

**More is on the way. Most of the plot for the chapter was from The Prince of Egypt . Hope u enjoyed it**


	4. New Experience

Oazi pov

I look at the waterbender with lust and anticipation. Though she was a peasent she can be very useful and it has been so long since I have had an exotic beauty warm my bed. It would be even more exciting if there was a threesome. I shall summon my new servant.

**" Guards bring me Cetrice." " Yes My Lord."**

_the waterbender stirs in the bed_

**"Finally your up peasent. I was worried about you ." "Fuck you Oazi! You coward bitch. I hate you."**

**"Look you defiant bitch I am tried of your constant disrespect. I will teach you some respect." **With that I burned her clothes and pinned her to the bed. **" I will take pleaure in breaking you my little waterbender and making you mine."**

**"My mind and body belongs to Zuko"** I was defintely surprised that my son had deflower this beauty. I tried not show my feelings but juding by the smirk on her face I know it didn't work. **" Well I assure you _peasent_ you'll be seeing things differently after I get through with you."**

_knock knock **" **_**Come in" "Sir we brought Cetrice" Very well leave her here and get out!" **The guards pushed Cetrice into the and swiftly turn to leave.** " Ahh! Cetrice meet your new co- worker Katara. Now we are going to have some fun. I command you two to make out." **This is going to be very interesting.

Katara pov

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MAN. He is truely sick. I mean Cetrice is cute but I rather be her friend not her lover.** "No I rufuse to kiss this girl for your sick pleasure." ** He started to fume and the he slapped me. Then he smushed our faces together and forced us to kiss. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Cetrice's lips were so soft and spicey.

Cetrice pov

Kissing Katara wasn't bad. She felt so good and her mouth was so cool. She tasted better that the firenation men _and_ women I have kissed. I decieded to be a bit bolder and lightly moved my hands across her thigh. It was so soft and tempting, I had to have more and by the sound of her moan she wanted more too.

TBC

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT Im havin writer's block **

**Oh yeah I made Katara Bi in this chapter in this chapter. I did for my friend Cetrice If you don't like it then o well  
**


	5. Breaking down

**This is going to be the shortest chaper I will ever have. I have a big writer's block. If you have any ideas please tell me.**

**I don't own anything except the idea.**

**Regular pov**

**As Cetrice gently caressed her thigh Ozai watch hungrily in the background. His predatory eyes watch the lustly scene before him and yearned to join but did not want to ruin such a beautiful thing. Cetrice's hand moved further up while sucking on her neck. Katara moan in pleasure. Her eyes began to wander and finally settled on the Fire Lord. Their eyes met and she could feel the heat o0f his lust. A gainhst her better judgment she wanted him to join. His toned muscles, long raven hair and powerful golden eyes were so alluring to her that she completely dismiss her distaste for him.**

** Katara stopped Cetrice and seductively walked over to Ozai. Looking at the waterbender questioningly Ozai slightly moved back. She stepped closer and began kissing softly starting at his cheek working her way down to the rim of the blood red boxers.**

**TBC**

**a/n Sorry it was so short but I'm having writer's block**


End file.
